


In Certain Circumstances

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angsty in the beginning though, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fem!Bagginshield, FemBagginshield, Prompt Fill, Rule 63, fem!Bilbo, fem!Company, fem!Thorin, jerk!Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has to marry a dwarf to be allowed to go on the quest. She chooses Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there is a Dwaggins story similar to this. I promise that this won't be an exact copy of it.

When asked later why she did it, she said it was because she knew that once she ascended the throne of Erebor she would have suitors kissing her feet and begging her to marry her. That was all good and nice for others, but Thorin was disgusted at the idea. Many of these same suitors would be the dwarves who mocked her and the idea of her quest, calling it nothing but hopeless and that anyone who went on it were digging their own graves. More than likely they’d be after power or money, or even more likely both. Bilbo Baggins hadn’t been looking for either. All she wanted was to be allowed to go on the quest. She had no family, either immediate or distant, who were interested in coming along with her, and for some reason she was hell bent on going on this quest. If anyone was digging their own grave, it was this sad excuse for a burglar.

Admittedly, Bilbo hadn’t been too keen on the idea in the beginning either.

“What do you mean I have to marry a dwarf?” she yelled.

“Well,” Balin said, “since you have no other family, this is the fastest way to get you some. A few cannot be chosen of course, such as Bombur and Gloin for already being married, and Fili, Kili, and Ori are too young.”

“Gandalf doesn’t have any family and she isn’t being told that she has to marry someone!” Admittedly, Bilbo had made a good point.

Gandalf just chuckled.

Bilbo had scowled. “I can’t even help you with your quest unless I follow this? Why are you holding me to dwarven standards? I am a hobbit!”

“I wouldn’t have noticed,” Thorin said. She was learning lots of great things that night. The burglar was a hobbit! If there was a key then there must be a door!

Bilbo glared at her. “This is ridiculous.”

“It is custom.” Balin said. She held her hands up, stopping all sound in the room. That alone was a miracle in and of itself. “Bilbo, we will give you some time to think. There is still much to discuss.”

Bilbo seemed to calm down slightly, but still had a peeved look on her face. Thorin went back to discussing the quest.

Everything was going fine. Bilbo hadn’t cut in to say anything. Then she fainted at Bofur’s words. Thorin would have phrased them differently, but Bofur did speak the truth. After she woke up, she slunk off to one of the many rooms in her house to think over what she’d heard. Thorin took her group to the living room and sang the song of old. This was just a detour, a small bump in the road. More likely than not the hobbit would refuse and they could get on with their quest.

Afterwards, everyone was silent. There was nothing that needed to be said.

No one, however, expected for Bilbo to come back in. No one, especially Thorin, expected Bilbo to walk past the dwarves that seemed far more suitable for Bilbo such as Bofur or Dori and ask Thorin if she’d marry her.

For a moment everyone was silent once more. Not even her nieces made jokes about it.

From the look on Bilbo’s face and the tone of her voice, this was no joke. No one objected or made a different offer.

“Fine,” Thorin said.

There was nothing exciting or pretty about the wedding. There was no fine food, unless the pantry raid that Thorin had missed earlier counted. There were no fancy clothes. No great gifts were given other than the promise of helping to reclaim a homeland. A few songs were sung in Khuzdul, but they did nothing to ease the tension between the two. Quite simply, the vows were made and it was declared a marriage.

The groups dispatched to find places to sleep. Bilbo offered up as many guest rooms as she possibly could, even making space for them in the living room if she had to. Bilbo had directed Thorin to her bedroom, where she went and lay under the covers. Her mind drifted to the wedding.

It was purely out of convenience. Perhaps Bilbo really was serious about this adventuring business.\

But then again, the idea of a dragon scared her.

When she came back inside, she looked tired. She changed, Thorin averting her eyes to not seem rude, and then came in bed. The bed was large, but the two remained on opposite ends, doing whatever they could to not touch each other.

“Do your people have a wedding night tradition?” she asked.

“No one will know that we didn’t do it.” Thorin had no interest in this. She had no idea why the halfling had actually asked her. For a moment she wished that she’d spoken up, but it was too late. This would just be another one of her many mistakes in life. “If you’re really worried then start moaning. No one will know the truth.”

She turned red as a beet and then turned her head away from Thorin. Her long brown hair spilled on the space between them on the bed.

“May I sleep now?” she asked. “Or do you need the light kept on?”

“I wish to rest as well.”

Bilbo blew out one of the candles on the wall.

“You’ll need to wake up early to pack tomorrow.” Thorin said. “There are many things that you’ll need to pack.”

-

Bilbo did not do that. In fact, she said that they needed to go back to get a handkerchief. Thorin sighed and turned around to face her.

“It’s too late to go back,” she stated. “You agreed to marry me. That’s not your house any longer; once we reclaim Erebor you are going to live there and rule beside me. I told you that you should have packed up. Maybe you should listen to me the next time that something like this happens.”

Her group was silent.

“Well,” she said, “why are we still sitting here? Let’s keep moving. Erebor isn’t going to get any closer to us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin tries to work out some problems with Bilbo.
> 
> Naturally, she fails.

For a pathetic looking burglar, she sure knew her way around Bree. Thorin considered questioning her about it, but held her tongue. If it weren't for her then her nieces would have quite a few things to say about Thorin's own navigational skills. Those jokes got old very fast.

Thorin couldn't see what was so desirable about this land beyond the agriculture. Areas to grow crop and raise cattle were always good, but Thorin would never understand the obsession with flowers. Even the various races in Bree, humans and dwarves, even a few damn elves, seemed to have this obsession with flowers. Whenever they stopped to give the ponies a quick rest, Bilbo would pick flowers. Couldn't she understand that this was serious? She'd just left home to go on a quest to slay a dragon and she was picking flowers. At this rate Thorin would be a widow and Bilbo would be... What did the humans call it?

Ah yes, pushing daisies.

-

There was no talk between them that night as they made camp to rest. Bilbo made herself useful by looking for firewood and Thorin told her company what to do. There would be no fooling around if she had any say in it. The faster they were to Erebor, the better.

Everything was going fine, at least as fine as things could be in this situation, when Kili made a joke about orcs. Oh she loved her niece very much; Dis would have her head if she didn't. However, she wished her niece would realize when something wasn't acceptable.

Orcs were... Orcs were the first thing she would destroy when she had the mountain back. If any dared step near Dale or Erebor then they would be signing over their lives.

And then Balin began to speak. Her voice had a mystical quality that Thorin couldn't help but admire, and even as a dwarfing it had captured her attention.

She spoke of the battle, the one Thorin wished to forget. For all the orcs it killed, all the more dwarves' lives it ended as well. Many of her comrades fell. Bifur and Dwalin also seemed uncomfortable, but none dared stop her.

Bilbo stood by her pony, an apple in her hand. Thorin thought the beast was named Myrtle or something along those lines; she hadn't even bothered to learn her horse's name. There was no reason to. Whatever possessed this woman to give the creature extra food? Thorin would've hoarded it for herself or given it to one of the company members, not a damned pony!

She averted the woman's gaze. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that this was the price she payed for wanting to avoid suitors.

That night, she decided to make Bilbo useful. If they were going to be married then Thorin was going to have to lay down some rules.

Bilbo seemed tense as they walked away to get some privacy. Her arms were over her breasts.

"It's not that," Thorin said.

Bilbo sighed in relief and dropped her arms to her side. "What do you need?"

Thorin's eyes wondered down to her pockets. There were flowers sticking out of them!

"Look," Thorin said. "Eventually we are going to run into something dangerous. Orcs, elves, maybe even a few rogue people from the race of men, and all of them will be an obstacle in the way of the dragon. You need to realize that this is serious."

Bilbo frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "And what makes you think I'm not serious?"

Thorin had to keep herself from laughing. She had to list off reasons? Did the hobbit really think this would be easy?

"You pick flowers! You feed food that you could eat for yourself to a pony! You seem to think that this burglar business is easy!" She looked Bilbo dead in the eyes. "Look, I am not heartless."

"Really?" Bilbo asked. "I never would have thought."

Confound this damn hobbit!

"You're going to get yourself killed and I won't always be around to protect you. I don't want you to die."

"Why?" Bilbo cocked her head to the side. "I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't wish death on you!"

She almost asked Bilbo what made her come on this damn quest but stopped herself.

She pointed at Bilbo. "Promise me you will be careful."

"Thorin-"

Thorin tightened her jaw. "Promise me, and you better mean it." She stepped closer to Bilbo, forcing the halfling to lean against a tree. "You are going to be careful."

Bilbo sighed, but nodded. "I promise."

Thorin nodded. "Good. Now get some sleep; you'll need it." She pointed back at camp. "Let's get going. I don't want my nieces spreading dumped about us."

Bilbo grumbled something, but Thorin couldn't hear it. Still, she followed Thorin. When they got back to camp, Bilbo curled up into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. Thorin could only hope that she wasn't pretending to sleep.

A thought ran through her mind. When they stopped next, perhaps Thorin could teach Bilbo how to fight. That would do them both good, and Bilbo could actually keep up with her. Yes, that seemed like a great idea. At least Thorin wouldn't have to constantly make sure that she wasn't getting herself killed.

She slept easily that night, or at least as easy as someone in her position could. Though she didn't dream of anything, her rest was peaceful. It was a nice feeling, something she had never thought she'd experience again until she regained Erebor.

It wasn't until the next morning as Thorin observed Bilbo helping Bombur to cook breakfast that she realized that Bilbo hadn't even brought a weapon. She'd said something about conkers, whatever in Mahal's holy name that was. It didn't take much for Thorin to guess that whatever skills she had in that wouldn't help her.

And, no matter what she said, Bilbo wasn't taking this seriously if she thought a walking stick would protect her.

That happy, peaceful emotion from the night before drained away, and it was almost as though it had never been there at all.


End file.
